


Meeting Ulaz

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Thace brings the little kit he rescued to headquarters to meet Ulaz.





	Meeting Ulaz

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is an Au, where Krolia never left Earth after having Keith. This is the second story in the Blind Keith Series. This is Thulaz.

"Meeting Ulaz"

Thace carefully piloted the ship into the hangar of headquarters. He was nervous about what his pack was going to say about Krolia's death and the little hybrid napping in his lap. He was adorable, and Thace was all for making him part of his pack, specifically making him his kit. He landed the ship and scooped up the kit in his arms. He gave a sleepy chirp, to which Thace responded with a rumble and the words, "It's all right, kit. I've got you."

"Thace?" He seemed tense.

"Yes, kit. It's me."

Keith settled down, relaxing in his arms. He made his way to the medical bay, where his mate was working. Ulaz knew Thace was back and immediately turned around. His eyes landed on the sleeping kit in his mate's arms. He drew close. "Thace, who is this?"

"This is Keith. He's a Galran kit I found when I responded to a Blade distress signal."

"Who sent the distress signal?"

"Krolia. She's dead though. This is her son. She left him her knife. His father held on until he knew his son would be taken care of."

"Do you want me to look him over?"

Thace debated the choice. "I don't think he's injured. He is extremely young. He's the only Galra-Human hybrid we know, so we are dealing with the unknown with him."

A chirp cut their conversation short. Their gazes were drawn to the kit, who was now awake and seemingly looking at them with his dull-looking purple eyes. "Thace? Who's that?"

"This is Ulaz. He is a doctor and my mate."

"Am I sick?"

"Oh, no, kit. You are fine." Thace tried to keep the worry out of his tone. He didn't want the kit to pick up on his apprehension over his dull looking eyes. "I wanted him to meet you since I want you to be a part of our pack."

"Pack?" Keith cocked his head.

"It's like a family," Thace replied.

"Are you two going to be my daddies?"

Thace's heart broke at the kit's question. "Yes, kit."

Keith stretched up and hugged Thace around his neck. "Daddy." Then, he reached out in Ulaz's general direction. Ulaz plucked him out of Thace's arms. Keith patted his cheek before hugging him. "Papa."

Ulaz then understood why Thace wanted this kit to be theirs. He was so adorable and trusting. As a deceased pack member's kit, Keith was automatically pack, not only to them but to Antok and Kolivan as well. He wondered as he looked at the kit who was napping in his arms what their leaders' reaction was going to be upon meeting their newest pack member.

Fin


End file.
